ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero Returns Part 2/Commentary
Ello! I'm Brandon 10, the creator of the series, Brandon 10. I'm also the main and only writer and artist behind the series as well as its sequel, Brandon 10: Alien Force. I'm gonna be doing another one of my commentaries for the second part of the series premiere, A Hero Returns Part 2. So let's jump right into it, shall we? ---- Alright, so we're jumping straight into Part 2 after doing Part 1. Well, not straight after, I did eat some food in between but I guess that's not super important. Back when, Previously on Brandon 10: Alien Force was just a link to the previous episode. I don't know if that's better or worse, honestly, since I've heard that some people don't like the whole previously on segments because it takes up space in the episode but maybe that's for actual episodes when actual run times. (chuckles) The defense dinosaur... The defense dinosaur has been activated and now they can't control it. Where did I get this stuff from? I think that's going to be the official name for the Extreme Bikers' robot dinosaur defense system now; The Defense Dinosaur. Buy yours now at your local Dino-Store. Get it before they're extinct. Also it says, enters a room like it's just any other room but I'm pretty sure, like 99% sure that it's the secret room that they opened up by accident in the last part. Just saying. I also point out again that Brandon is Astro, I explained why in the last part, check that out in case you haven't cause I'm gonna be mentioning tons of stuff from that probably. And I also point out that the dinosaur was actually a machine despite the fact that it was clearly labeled as a robot dinosaur in the last part but whateves, I guess. Oh and I completely glossed over Astro's first appearance. I guess I'm just way too used to seeing him around since he's Brandon go-to alien, a lot of the time. I would say go-to flyer but that role is reserved to Batwing but yeah I'm positive that Astro was one of the most used aliens in Alien Force. Magister Lanister gets shot. It's just a flesh wound! If only I had been more referencing with my episodes back then. It was either stupidly obvious or just not present. Now I like to hide my references so much that either nobody finds them or even bothers looking for them in the first place. I'll be honest, Magister Lanister wasn't a really thought out character. I'm not even sure where the name Lanister came from. There's a magister in UH, I'm not gonna look up the name but he's in Season 1 and I think I was inspired by Lanister when I made his character but in a way where I wanted him to be what Lanister should've been. In fact, I think Lanister was mentioned by him. I could be completely making this up though. I'm tempted to look it up but I really want to get this commentary out so, there's that. So Lanister just died. Might be the first death in Brandon 10 really and it wasn't really thought into as much. I mean, sure he was a fresh character and didn't really offer much either but it's like there's this guy who helped us and opps now he's dead, let's get out of here. And Lanister was never mentioned again. Okay, this is the shape-shifting bracelet part. Where did it come from? Ooooh. Well, we have no idea. I mean, I do. Now. But again, should've been in the episode. I don't really want this commentary to be just me looking back, coming up with ideas and now I won't be able to use them because I just told you all about them. The shape shifting bracelet is actually a key plot point in the upcoming season of Brandon 10 and now you know because you've checked out this commentary. Kidding but I'm pretty sure I already dropped some easter eggs or hints unintentionally in these commentaries so far and I'm pretty sure I'll still be doing that for any future commentaries I'll be doing. More of Sarah doing her hacking stuff. Well, was going to do since Coco just blasted the door open. I mean, I mentioned this in the commentary for the last part but Coco and Sarah were really just different characters in the beginning. I mean, in the first part I mentioned how different they would have been but comparing these versions of them to their current versions. They've definitely left this behind in exchange for the status-quo they're known for. Coco was into weapons, we got excited when seeing an alien armory and Sarah was upset that she couldn't get her hands on something to hack. Imagine if I explored that more. I'm pretty sure I tried to at the time of making this episode. Crusher's first appearance. Okay, wow- so before I had to point out that it was Brandon in his alien form doing this stuff, as if I was going to say that it was Brandon himself shooing water from his hands and flying at robot dinosaurs. But I didn't do that. I put down Loch Ness and Astro when they performed their actions. Now Crusher gets the stage and Brandon is the only one present. But then it changes to Crusher once all that's done. Alien Leader enters the room. His plan as well as Crusher's first line, pretty much the rest of the episode, I think, is straight outta the actual Alien Force. Not gonna lie. Like I said in the first part, I was just getting out of the Original Series which isn't known for being an Original Series all the time. In fact, I was rushing to get into Alien Force. This always happens when I get to the last season of a show. I have an idea for another and I want to rush into it because I have ideas for that show and not the one I'm currently working on. Don't get any ideas UH fans. So yes, I rushed into Alien Force and my only experience my work on the Original Series mixed with my inspiration from Ben 10. Not an amazing combo when coming up with original concepts, dialogue and plots but, like I also mentioned in the first part's commentary, it gets better later on. Shows like these have rough beginnings but, like myself, we get better as time passes. I mean the show's not perfect but it is what is. Back to the episode, Crusher defeats the Alien Leader, for now, by blowing up the ship. Funny how Alien Force starts off the same way the Original Series ended. With the main bad guy defeated by an exploding spaceship. The unintentional references are picking up so far. So with the aliens defeated, for the time being, Brandon and the others form a team dedicated to stopping them. An Alien Force. Then the credits drop. Funny thing is, none of them are aliens, at least in first part of Season 1, aside from Brandon who can only turn into aliens. ---- And that was my commentary for this episode. What did I think? I mean, I did feel like I had more to talk about than the first part so I guess I was right there. The episode, itself, was- well, season premieres and I suppose finales weren't my strong suit at the time and I still had a rough time with that when UH first started. Hopefully, not so much anymore. Episode 3 and 4 were pretty much in the same category although the Coco episode did try to do something different from the original Alien Force. I'm not really here to judge my old stuff just point out what I think about some things. That job is for either critics or people who want me to hear what they think about something. But looking back at this episode, it's the first episode(s) of a series that got a lot of attention. I mean it's got some moments that definitely could have been expanded upon more, I mean I would do them if I had the time. I guess the hesitation is mostly from the Reboot. Doing something like that does improve the quality of the original work but it's time-consuming and stopping in the middle of it makes it kinda lack-luster after a while, I suppose. But this IS the first two episodes of the series, the first two-parter. It's not gonna be great. It could be but that's just what could've been. Can't really do anything about that anymore so taking it for what it is, it's alright but leaves a lot to be desired. The series shows more of that later on, not the to be desired part but what is to be desired. I'd go more into the Alien Force adventures to come but this commentary is already over and it's starting to turn into either a rant or a review on the series so I should probably just end it here on a weird note. But thanks for checking out this commentary. I'll see you guys around. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 03:24, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:Commentaries Category:User:Brandon 10